ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shusuke Kiyoshi
Shusuke Kiyoshi '(슈스케 利佳'' Kiyoshi Shusuke) is a Jounin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He is also one of the '''Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū)'' weilding the Samehada blade. He is also a member of the infamous Kiyoshi Clan as one of their youngest but more talented members. He is also currently is the sensei for Team 6. Background Information Shusuke was born in the Village Hidden in the Mist in the Kiyoshi clan. His mother was a full-blooded Kiyoshi from Kirigakure and his father was a full blooded Kiyoshi from Kumogakure. His father was a legendary ninja who specialized in the Storm Release. At he time, Shusuke was born among many adults in the Kiyoshi clan. Although he is one of their youngest members, he does however show true potential to become a splendid ninja in his own right. During the final examination of his Academy School days, he was both directly and indirectly involved with the deaths of a majority of the students, in the end he was the only survivor and went on to become a Genin. During his Genin years, Shusuke displayed abilities of an experienced ninja far beyond his years and was given assignments specially handed to him by the Mizukage. By the time he turned 13, Shusuke had successfully become a Chuunin and took on more dangerous tasks and even led specialized squads for missions on many occasions. At the age of 15, Shusuke became a full fledged Jounin (an elite ninja). He then started to take small trips out of the village to see the world and learn new jutsu, he occasionally comes back to the village to train prodigy ninja fresh out of the academy. He comes back even at the request of the Mizukage, but only if its at his request alone. He spends his adult years learning new techniques and focuses most of his time for the present to become a Sage. Personality & Behavior Shusuke is often seen as calm and relaxed. He is a man who can be rarely shaken by things and never allows his emotions to get the best of him in any situation he may come across. Oddly enough for a shinobi to be born within The Hidden Mist Village, Shusuke has a rare, upbeat personality. Despite being surrounded by gloom for his entire life and being apart of a tradition when being apart of the shinobi organization especially in the Hidden Mist Village, he does not harbor any murderous feelings or cause unnecessary violence and conflict. He is fairly content with the way things are and is far from violent, methodical, cold a well as animalistic. However, he is not above taking matters into his own hands and getting this hands dirty himself. He will kill anyone that poses a threat to him or anyone he cares about or if the mission demands a certain person of interest to be killed then they will be killed without question by Shusuke. He does however showcase a serious and calculating side to his personality, when in a serious fight. Shusuke's smile melts from his face and is replaced by an intimidating look. His eyes become more focused along with his brain, making his moves all the more cold and calculating. He will not think twice about killing someone who needs to be killed. In the final academy exam for the Hidden Mist, Shusuke had a part in all 50 graduating students death, whether he was the one to kill them or aid another student in killing another classmate. He displayed a very cold and detached demeanor about himself during the course of the final exam. He in more ways than one, brutally killed many of his classmates. Some were even his friends but he did not once bat an eyelash or wince twice about killing another person at that age. In his web of values, Shusuke has displayed that he values many things in life but has broken them down to a top three: Family, Training, and a sense of humor. He loves and values every single member of the Kiyoshi family and many of his goals as a ninja revolve around making the Kiyoshi clan very, very proud. He aspires to be spoken of years down the road within the clan as one of their famous ancestors and also to be one of the most powerful ninja of all time. As shown on more than one occasion, he has a very prevalent and visual sense of humor. Often making jokes on the verge of battles and making some fun at his students expense (as well as others). He thinks that without laughter and jokes the word is a very grey and dull place to live in Appearance Shusuke is a tall man standing a little of six feet tall with a dark complexion, he has black hair that is kept relatively neat and has bangs coming down on the left side of his face almost covering his left eye. He has purple colored eyes and also has a facial piercing, 1 on the bridge of his nose. He also has his ears pierced in three places on his left ear and has just two on his right. He is often seen sporting a little bit of manly stubble and will occasionally grow it into a beard but he prefers the stubble more on a day-to-day basis. He has many tattoos on his upper body of his own design, they depict pictures of deity like creatures and humans. When not on missions, Shusuke can be seen wearing a white shirt with the kanji for "Shinobi" on the front in black, while wearing black pants as well as ninja sandals with bandages around his ankles. He is also seen wearing his forehead protector around his neck. He also wears a grey elbow sleeve on his left arm and two black beaded bracelets on both wrists. When out on missions, Shusuke is seen wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with a high shroud that can turn itself into a mask that covers his mouth, On top over the long sleeve he wears a Kirigakure flak jacket. He also wears long plated gloves for added protection, the plates are on the back of his hand and along his forearms. He wears black shinobi pants, and wears another black wrap that is wrapped around his waist, it's then tied with a black rope with a shuriken holster located on his right thigh, also wears black shinobi sandals with spikes on the soles of the sandals for extra grip on tricky terrain. He also is often seen with his sword Samehada on his back wrapped in bandages, he has a brown belt like sash with a silver buckle in the middle when not in use. He wears his forehead protector on his forehead when active. Abilities '''Ninjutsu Master '- In terms of Ninjutsu, Shusuke far exceeds his peers and is rarely outmatched in a battle of jutsu. Being a member of the Kiyoshi clan his aptitude for the way of the shinobi rivals many of his older family members including his Kiyoshi ancestors, his chakra reserves are moderately vast and can summon up enough chakra to complete even the most difficult of jutsu in rapid succession. His potential still can be tapped into as if it were a bottomless well and has so much more room to improve. He is able to conjure up enough chakra to be spread out within a simple Phoenix Flower Jutsu and make the stream of fireballs much more powerful than they normally are. * Lightning Release Master '''- Shusuke being the son of a legendary Kumogakure ninja, has been passed down with unreal talents in manipulating the lightning release. This being his name Chakra nature, he has spent most of his career as a ninja honing his skill with this chakra change in nature, alongside that, possesses many powerful lighting based ninjutsu that he can fire off at a moments notice, namely his fathers signature technique, the '''Chidori, a technique Shusuke is able to use up to 4-6 times a day without rest. * Water Release Expert '''- On top of Shusuke having vast skill in with his lightning release techniques, He has tremendous skill in use of the Water Release, He is easily able to conjure up deep amounts of chakra within himself and create water using his and own natural resources alone. Even without a body of water present, Shusuke is still able to make reasonably large constructs of water by only simply being emitted from his mouth, these waters still carry a great deal a damage if they hit their target accordingly. * '''Storm Release Practitioner - Shusuke possesses the Kekkei Genkai the Storm Release. His proficiency has yet to be seen but it is assumed that he has some form of skill with the advanced nature. Chakra Control - 'He is chakra control is what you would expect of a prodigy ninja, he is able to divert his chakra into different sections of his body to either defend, attacks or increase his natural speed in battle. He is known to use his chakra as mostly a defensive mechanism. The more chakra he sends to one place in his body, they stronger his natural defenses in battle and the harder it will be for an opponent to harm him. '''Hand Seal Knowledge '- He is able to weave sign at a near lightning fast pace without any mistakes. He was trained for years with his older brothers and sisters among his clan and was taught tips on quick sign weaving and ultimately led to quicker execution on his jutsu and other techniques. He isn't able to do it repeatedly, but Shusuke can weave signs on occasion with one hand but he can only do it with his most dominant hand (Although he is ambidextrous), he is still learning however to use only one hand and to be able to do it with both of them. 'Genjutsu Student '- Shusuke isn't much experienced in Genjutsu. He is able to cast basic genjutsu and retain it on an enemy but it will be a low leveled genjutsu and hardly do much damage to his opponent. 'Taijutsu Expert '- Shusuke has a hardened battle ready body and has trained it in many forms of Taijutsu. He is very fast and can strike hard with his combos by adding chakra to his hands or feet. Even without the augmentation of chakra, his hands are still able to shatter boulders with enough force. He is naturally gifted with speed and on many occasions has placed himself in many timed trialed events to test how far he has come in terms of quickness, he never stopped until it was some what satisfactory. 'Kenjutsu Master '- He also is well versed in the art of Kenjutsu. As a member of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist wielding the Samehada blade, over the years Shusuke has become very familiar with swordsmanship and swordplay. Although the blade is rather large and bulky, Shusuke has no trouble in wielding it and using it as a rod to to augment his jutsu. With every swing that lands when he uses Samehada, it takes a bit of chakra with it and he is able to sense and absorb growing chakra in his immediate area with the the sword. 'Tactician '- Shusuke is a very intelligent ninja. He often thinks far ahead into the future of a battle with everyone he fights if he deems it necessary. He is able to pick out patterns and notice things rather quickly and make a quick hypothesis on an occurrence then in turn tests out his theories and solutions. He can often tell and track how much chakra his opponent has not just by sensing it out for himself but measuring their reserves of chakra by analyzing the level of jutsu they use and how fast they use their jutsu in battle. Once he spots a difference in an opponents manner of attack, he then makes his move based on how serious the change in the pattern is. Databook Library Spars/battles * Team 6 First Meeting * Team 6 Chuunin Exam Proficiency Spar Casual Storyline * Arc 1: Civil War * Shusuke obtains Samehada Missions Training * Team 6 Training Session - '''Part 1 * Chidori to Lightning Blade - Part 1 * Chidori to Lightning Blade - Part 2 Approved By: Big Daddy Bantu Category:Characters